


Waking up to reality

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack will never get used to waking up alone





	Waking up to reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Sometimes when Jack woke up, it was awful.

There was that moment of absolute terrifying panic that he would wake to find himself still caught in the crossfire, or worse, to find that the battle had ended and he was now alone, whilst everyone else remained lying dead around him. That was the worst nightmare of all.

But this time was okay. When he woke and cracked open an eye, he saw that he was safe. He even knew exactly where he was, and that was always a good start. He lay on his back for a few minutes with his eyes closed, just to collect his thoughts. Unconsciously he noted that he didn't have his gun. Of course not, he remembered. There was no need to bring it. The only thing he needed here were his wits.

Nearby, the sun was streaming through a window, and casting its warm light across his prone body. It was a nice feeling and made his skin tingle with life. He took in a few deeps lungfulls of air and enjoyed just lying there, happy and alive.

At some point he finally snapped out of his dizzy dreamlike state and realised he would have to get up. Someone would find him soon, and as relieved as he'd be to see them, he didn't like them to see him like this, knowing what had happened, and knowing it would only upset them.

After all, Ianto had warned him about not walking across his freshly washed floor.


End file.
